


You are my Bratz doll

by CrystalIsGoode



Series: Drag Race Oneshots [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cliche, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalIsGoode/pseuds/CrystalIsGoode
Summary: Plastique was in love with Ariel since the season started. But, does Ariel feel the same?" Do you love her?""Yes."
Relationships: Plastique Tiara/Ariel Versace
Series: Drag Race Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You are my Bratz doll

Plastique was already in the workroom, she had made her presentation, saying something in Vietnamese. Soon she greeted the others, smiling.

She was quiet until she waited for the next girls to come in, but then, one in particular caught her attention… She was short, cheerful, blonde, wore a big white dress, golden skin like caramel, and big, beautiful green eyes.

The bubbly little queen stood right next to her, smiling. Plastique couldn't stop looking at her. She was fascinating and attracted a lot of her attention. Plastique thought about starting a conversation, but soon discarded this idea, she probably would already have a boyfriend

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙.・゜゜・.・  
During the competition, Plastique became increasingly attracted to Ariel, and luckily for her, they ended up becoming very close friends. But Plastique didn't know if she liked her the same way she did.

Brooke was talking to Silky, while they worked on their looks, the challenge they will be given was Ball.

"Hey Silky." Brooke called to the other, paying attention to the wig she was putting on.

"Say it, bitch." Silky said while fixing something on one of his clothes.

"Don't you think that Ariel and Plastique are very close to each other?" Brooke asked, curious.

"I noticed that too! I'm sure they like each other!" Silky chuckled.  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・°•°•°•°•°  
"Hey Ariel, are you okay? You look nervous," Plastique asked, sitting next to the shorter one.

Ariel let out a long, defeated sigh "I think I'm going to be eliminated because of this challenge." The blonde put her face in her hands, shaking a little.

Plastique swallowed, not wanting to think about Ariel possibly being eliminated. "Don't say that! What do you have for now?"

"I have these here, but I don't think they're good or scary enough."

"Well, even if they are not good enough, try to show your personality to the judges! It can work!" Plastique smiled at her.

"You really are an angel, Plastique. Thank you." Ariel laughed, then giving Plastique a smile.

"You're welcome, cutie." Plastique winked at her, in a flirtatious way.

"You cunt!" Ariel said, blushing furiously as Plastique walked away laughing.  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・.・° ・°  
They were getting ready to enter the runaway, Plastique noticed how nervous Ariel was, walking around.

"Hey Ariel try to-" Plastique was interrupted when Ariel accidentally bumped into her almost falling, but Plastique held her, making their faces millimeters away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just-" Ariel blushed, but Plastique interrupted her.

"Hey, calm down, it'll be okay, I promise." Plastique smiled, even though she wasn't sure if it would really be okay.

Ariel hugged her, taking Plastique by surprise, she had put her head in her chest, to which Plastique returned, hugging her waist, bringing her close.

Brooke and the others were just watching laughing with enthusiasm.  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・.・° • . •  
It turns out that Plastique was wrong. The words that came out of Rupaul's mouth broke her to pieces, Ariel had fallen during the lip sync, but Plastique would refuse to believe that it had possibly increased the possibility of Ariel leaving.

Ariel smiled, trying to hide her pain and disappointment, so she left, but before she could say anything, Plastique passed over the others and held her close, hugging her tightly, trying to contain her tears.

Ariel sighed and hugged her, "Shh, it's going to be okay, it's okay." Ariel smiled at her, Rupaul and the judges watched confused and curious at the same time, as did the queens.

Plastique turned the face of the shorter one so that she looked at her, and kissed her, leaving Ariel in shock and the others completely surprised. Ariel kissed her back, still in shock. And then she walked away, "I need to go, Plastique." Ariel whispered so that only Plastique could hear.

Plastique agreed and walked away slowly, crying silently, Brooke who was beside her touched her shoulder, trying to bring her comfort. She didn't know what happened next. Only that Ariel was gone and that they danced next. Soon after they returned to the workroom, seeing Ariel's message in the mirror.

She didn't listen to what Shuga had said, she just remembered to go sit on that big pink sofa.

"Plastique ... are you okay?" Vanessa asked, in a kind way.

"I will be."  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・.・゜-: 

Plastique had been eliminated a few episodes later, when she got home, she immediately fell into bed, tired. She ended up sleeping and woke up the next day.

Plastique had her breakfast and decided to send a message to Ariel, since she had given her number to her.

"Hey Ariel, are you okay?" Plastique sent the message to her and waited for her to respond.

"Plastique? Is that your number?"

"Yes it's me, are you okay? I'm going to LA, I need to see you and talk to you in person."

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you want me to send you my address?"

"Yes please."

Ariel sent her home address, so Plastique went straight to the airport with just her cell phone and important documents and money, she didn't have time for that, she needed to see Ariel, she needed her.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・⋆ ˚｡⋆୨  
The flight took a while, making Plastique arrive in LA in the afternoon, she ran to Ariel's house, in the rain and when she saw her house, she knocked on the door. Ariel wore a long pastel pink unicorn sweatshirt, the hood with unicorn ears covered some of her face, she was barefoot. I was probably using it because of the cold.

Ariel opened the door, surprised to see that beautiful man completely drenched by the rain, standing at the door of her house.

"Plastique!" Ariel spoke surprised and Plastique pulled her close, with her arms around her waist, causing Ariel to look at her, with her hands resting on Plastique's chest. That is, it was completely soaked together due to the rain.

"Ariel, since I saw you for the first time, I fell in love completely, with your beautiful smile, your eyes, your lips, everything about you is perfect and I ... I love you…" Ariel stood there, in shock, so Plastique obviously thought she didn't think the same.

I'm sorry, I don't- "Plastique was interrupted by a kiss from Ariel, taking her by surprise, but she soon kissed her back.

"I love you too, you silly." Ariel chuckled, smiling, and Plastique also smiled, kissing her again.


End file.
